Station Square Academy
by sonicfan2000
Summary: Trixie was your average hedgehog, a hormonal teenager who just wanted friends. Eventually her wish comes true, but at a possibly fateful price. Reviews are cherished.


**There may be some of you who remember the last time I attempted a high school story, yeah it wasn't going anywhere. XD This time, however, I've planned out a basic plot. So hopefully I won't suddenly run out of ideas and discontinue or, worst case scenario, delete the story.**

**Yes, the main character is an OC. To be honest there will be a lot of OC's, but I am going to include the original Sonic characters so don't worry ^_^**

**Warning: This is a T for minor swearing and other stuff I may or may not imply further into the series which is not suitable for the younger audience. Also if you take things too seriously you may want to reconsider being here, nothing too major! I promise. :)**

**Summary: Trixie was your average hedgehog, a hormonal teenager who just wanted friends. Eventually her wish comes true, but at a possibly fateful price. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog in any way. If I did then all hell would break loose :p**

**This is kinda like a cross-over between Sonic and Gakuen Alice, but none of the characters from Gakuen Alice will show up here. If you don't know what that is, that's perfectly fine. You don't need to know it's plot to understand this. :)**

**Now, without further ado, lets get on with the story already.** **:)**

* * *

><p>Fridays... Everyone loves Fridays right? I mean it's the last day of school, 2 days of freedom. You get to stay out just that little bit longer with your friends, maybe you go into town in the evening or go to McDonalds. I love Fridays as well, under normal circumstances that is. Today is Friday, but it's no ordinary Friday.<p>

"Mum where are my shoes?!"

"Check the cupboard!"

"I already checked! It's not- ELLIS! Give me back my shoes! We're going to be late!"

"Who'd want to go to a boring boarding school?"

"Mum paid a heck load of money to get us to go, we're _going._ Now give me my shoes dammit!"

Yes, today we're heading off to school. _Boarding _school to be more accurate, in _America. _If I'm totally honest I don't really want to go as well, I'll be far away from my mother. But it can't be helped, mother is getting sick so she can't look after us very well. She decided to send us away so we'd get a good education and not end up like her, alone and depressed. My father? He died before I was born, apparently in a car accident. My brother's father ran away when he found out my mum was pregnant. Dad of the year.

"Mum I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss both of you greatly, but this is for your own good."

"Why the heck do we _have _to go?!"

"Ellis dear, I don't want to do this as much as you do. But I want to ensure your safety and education. Now be a big boy and look after your sister."

"Hey shouldn't I be one being told that."

"...As I said, Ellis look after Trixie for me."

My name is Trixie McRoy, yeah, yeah no need to make fun of my surname. I'm 14-years-old, I have an annoying little brother named Ellis and I'm moving to America. The city we're going to is Station Square... I think.

The plane ride was horrible, my brother thought it'd be a funny idea to continuously say things like "you're going to die here," "You will be friendless" and just general things which will make me worry. I had to deal with that for at least 3 hours, the rest we fell asleep.

When we got to the airport I really needed to go to the bathroom, so I ditched Ellis as soon as I could to the nearest restroom. Yeah I didn't really think things through, I instantly got lost. That was the first time I ever felt genuinely scared, at least back in England I knew my way home. It also didn't help that mobians were everywhere, trying to get to wherever they're going.

Eventually I got the courage to go to the friendliest looking security guard I could find and say I'm lost... You could tell he was trying not to laugh; a 14-year-old girl got lost and couldn't find her mummy, or my case my little brother. It went something like this,

"Erm.. hi there."

"..."

"I have a little problem."

"What's up girl?"

"I'm lost."

"...You're kidding right?"

"No."

"You're the oldest 8-year-old I've seen today."

He took me to customer service where they placed an announcement for "Mr and Mrs McRoy, can you please come to customer service to pick up your overgrown daughter Trixie as she has lost you." Yeah, I think he was trying to punish me for being stupid for getting lost at my age.

Ellis eventually arrived with our luggage, laughing his head off. If only that wasn't a metaphor...

When we _finally _got outside there was a taxi, a yellow one like in the movies, with a familiar face holding a sign saying "McRoy." It was Vanilla Rabbit, I used to play with her daughter when I was younger before they moved away.

After a quick reunion we set off to our destination, Station Square Academy.

"Oh chaos, I don't want to leave the taxi!" I clung to my seat belt desperately, Vanilla and Ellis were trying to haul me out of the taxi.

"Don't be so pathetic! _You_ were the one who wanted to come and now _I've_ got to drag you in. What kind of logic is that?!" It's my logic obviously.

"I don't care! I'm too nervo- ahh stop that! This is rape!" Seriously? He's resorting to tickling my feet. I tried to keep my grip but I eventually gave in, might as well face the music. Ellis kept a hold on my feet and Vanilla saved me from banging my head by carrying my upper body. "Let me down."

"I'm sorry dear, but it's so you won't cause any more delays." I sighed. This is a great start to my new life, huh? Hopefully no one sees me like thi- oh chaos there's mobians everywhere! Is school in session now? But it's Friday! Fridays are supposed to... wait... this is a boarding school, mobians will be around no matter the day. Please kill me.

"You can put her down now Vanilla." Huh? Where are we? How did I get on my feet? So many questions with little answers.

"Where are we?" I looked at Ellis, hang on he's growing taller. He's as tall as me now! Oh, the shame of being an elder sister.

"We're outside the principal's office, stupid." That would explain the brown door in front of me.

"Shouldn't we go to reception though?" Ellis face-palmed, well that can't be a good sign.

"We already went there, stop daydreaming." Are you for real? I can only imagine the looks of receptionist's face, a teenage girl being carried in such a weird way with a dazed look on her face. Please, just kill me before I reproduce.

"Shouldn't we go inside, you two?" I think even Vanilla is running low on patience, as she's gently but firmly pushing us towards the door.

When we opened the door, we were at the swimming pool. No jokes, there was an actual swimming pool in the room supposedly the principal's office. The room was even lit up like one, somehow the room is larger than it originally appeared before the door opened. I smell chlorine! Definitely a swimming pool.

"Wrong room." Me and Ellis spoke in unison, I always find these times funny, he hates them.

"Not at all!" A voice echoed through the room. I look towards the source of the sound and I see a cat swimming... A _cat swimming _towards us. "Hello there. I'm the Principal of this academy, nice to meet you." The Principal's fur was purple, very un-suiting for a male, he had amber eyes, purple hair which was tied into a ponytail, fairly large ears for a cat, baby blue trunks and black shades.

"Wh-why are you swimming?" No! My tone was too rude, mum would kill me if she was here.

"Why can't I?" He's not very professional is he? Adults aren't supposed to be cheeky.

"...You're a cat..." Ellis slapped my shoulder, did I go too far?

"Idiot, don't stereotype mobians."

"Well you didn't need to slap me!"

"You don't learn otherwise."

"You're the younger one here, I don't learn from pesky kids."

"Pesky kids aren't supposed to be more mature than their elder sibling. Nor are they taller, chibi."

"Dude, you don't need to lean against me to prove your point. Weirdo."

"Can we save the sibling bonding for later, yeah?" I can see why he's principal now, he's got a scary aura when angry. I found myself speechless and just nodded, the effect was instant. "Good. Now we just need to sort out your schedules and rooms." He pulled himself out of the pool and shook himself dry. "Since you're in different years, I'm afraid the two of you will be separated. Though you're free to see each other when school is not in session, you cannot go into a building that does not belong to your year." I was expecting this. Ellis would be in his final year of middle school while I would've just started high school, funny because I was in my fourth year of high school back in England. Well I guess I better make a lot of friends and no more insults from Ellis. Yes!

The principal pulled a piece of paper from out of _nowhere _and spreaded it out across a small conveniently placed table. The paper was a map, assumingly of the school.

"Just in case you are not aware, this school holds all the types of school which is compulsory. So that's elementary school, middle school and high school." It would partly explain the 4 large shapes on the map, 3 of them must be the schools. "To the far west you have the elementary school, it's the smallest building since parents don't particularly want their children far away from them at a young age." Well at least there won't be many snotty brats to deal with. "To the north-west you have the middle school, pay attention to this Ellis. This building is probably the largest since students who live in the local area come here, for some reason Station Square doesn't have many middle schools. Once they graduate most will go off to a public high school." Good job I'm in high school then, I'm not the best socializer believe it or not.

"As for you Trixie, you will be in the the far east. The students within the high school mainly consist of scholarship students or mobians who are rich." I take what I said back, I want to be in middle school! "Most of the students are very polite and friendly, however you do get students who are all like "study and no fun" and the "my daddy this and my daddy that" kids." I can't help but giggle at his acting skills, this guy is not by any means professional at all. But that doesn't mean I'm not scared, I really want to go home now.

"Aw, poor Twixie." I can't be bothered with him at the moment.

"Sir, what about the dorms?"

"Oh right, I forgot about that! The dorms are in the far north east."

"Sir?"

"Yes Ellis?"

"Are the boys and girls in the same building?" The principal laughed and slapped Ellis' back.

"Don't get excited boy. We have security guards who are patrolling the corridors from 7pm to 6am, even then the boys are on a different floor to the girls." I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Things could've just gotten very dangerous.

"Excuse me sir, I have the time-tables." When did Vanilla leave?! Didn't take her as the ninja type. She handed me my time table, I decided that I wouldn't look at it until the principal had finished explaining everything.

"Right... Have I forgotten anything?" I have no idea who he was asking. He paused for a moment. "Oh yes, I remember now!" He exclaimed, while snapping his fingers. I swear when he snapped his fingers they sparked for a split second. Too much friction?... Ah, who cares? "You need your uniforms. Don't think that just because you're in America you automatically don't wear uniforms. This school is quite different from the movies." ...I never would've guessed...

"So where can we collect our uniforms?"

"Well Ellis, they are not here yet."

"... I'm sorry sir, but could you repeat that?" Ellis was too surprised to say anything, so I had to say that line.

"You're uniforms are not here yet." You could practically see the triple dot above our heads. "Let me guess what you're thinking. '_But isn't this a school? Shouldn't it have spare uniforms lying around?' "_

"Pretty much." We say in monotone.

"But like I said, this school is quite _different." _That's not how I remember it. You forgot to add the, _from the movies. _This principle creeps me out a little bit. "You're uniforms should arrive at your dorm on Sunday. So there's nothing to worry about." No comment.

"Principal, I'm sure these two are very tired from their journey." Vanilla spoke softly. A yawn suddenly appeared, I can't still be tired. I slept during the plane ride!

"I can see you are right Miss Rabbit. Could you please take these youngsters to their rooms?" He's suddenly professional again? He has violent mood swings.

"Certainly sir. Come along now." Me and Ellis soundlessly follow Vanilla out of the so called _'principal's office.' _

The walk to the dorms seemed like a blur to me, I hardly remember walking. I remember the way to get there and how surprised I was at the_ size  
><em>of the dorm building. Since quite a few students live in the local area, I didn't expect it to be so large.

My dorm room was 105, on the second floor. Apparently it's one of the few rooms which doesn't have anyone occupying it. Translation: I had my own dorm... I'm actually not happy about that. Your roommate is supposed to be your to-be-best-friend!... At least in every media involving boarding school that's been the case. There's also the fact... I'mscaredofthedark... I watch YouTube too much, okay?!

I don't know what _real _dorm rooms look like, however I thought mine was pretty sweet. It was a pretty much like a bedroom, there was a wooden bunk bed in the corner away from the door, a wardrobe and dresser, a purple beanbag which lay in front of a small TV. The walls were white... I'm too tired to take all this in properly.

I yawned as I went towards the wardrobe. I found that there was a mirror on a inside door, for no particular reason I found myself taking in my appearance. I'm a yellow, female hedgehog, with blue eyes, 3 bangs, quills which were, originally, straight but are now starting to stick up more and I have a peach-coloured muzzle and arms. A pretty average hedgehog. My clothes consisted of a red t-shirt which says "otaku," black jeans, traditional mobian gloves and pink and white trainers... Okay so I'm not into the girly stuff!

You could tell a mile away that Ellis was my brother, he had the same fur colour as me, maybe a shade darker, he also had 3 bangs and his quills were completely untamed, that's a completely normal style for a male hedgehog. The only difference between us, apart from gender and other stuff like that, is that his eyes are red and his arms are not peached-coloured. His clothes normally include a white baggy t-shirt with blue sleeves, grey trousers and blue and white trainers.

Looking away from the mirror, I was extremely surprised to see that all my clothes were already hanging up. Now that I think about it... We didn't take our luggage out of the taxi!... I don't give a damn at the moment, too tired to think straight. I quickly changed into my pajamas, a grey top obviously too big for me which had a pokeball on it and some black leggings... Don't judge me, alright?!

By the time I had flicked off the main light, which was by the door, I was practically sleep walking to the lower bunk on the other side of the room. The last thing I remember thinking was that I'd solve all my questions the next day. For example, why am I _this _tired or how on mobius my stuff got here?!

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for now. I spent quite a bit of time planning this, so I hope my effort hasn't gone to waste.<strong>

**As you should've guessed by now, yes I'm English and I have no idea how American schools work. English schools are too boring to put in a fanfiction. -_- Pretty much the only reason why I decided to make Trixie go to a boarding school, was so I could make up the rules. :p If I have anyone from America reading this, please help me with a schedule for Trixie, I left that part out for a reason. Believe it or not, it was an adventure figuring out which year Trixie and Ellis would be in... I hope I was right...  
><strong>

**As I said before, I'm a little nervous about using an OC as a main character, but then again it's something new. :)**

**Reviews are cherished. ^_^**


End file.
